(M)orphée
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: Une nuit au Bloc où Minho ne parvient pas à s'endormir. Heureusement, une bonne âme vient lui tenir compagnie... Cependant quelque chose cloche... - "Ne te retourne pas, Minho." - (lime, Minewt)
1. Chapter 1

Je devrais réviser mais faut croire je suis trop dans la thuglife (ou feignante, au choix).  
Donc j'ai pondu ceci. A la base je voulais seulement écrire un petit lemon, avant de me rappeler à quel point je suis nulle à ça *cache ses fichiers dossiers* et du coup je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter une **intrigue** qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.  
Ainsi, même si vous commencez à désespérer en trouvant que le **lime** (je précise bien, lime, **pas lemon** ) dure trop longtemps, rappelez-vous qu'il y a une **surprise** à la clef.

Ah, aussi ce serait mieux si vous aviez **lu les trois livres** , étant donné qu'il y a des références discrètes. D'ailleurs des références à plein d'autres trucs aussi.  
Le **titre** n'est pas là (que) pour faire joli... Réfléchissez-y.

 **Disclaimer** : les **personnages** et **univers** appartiennent à ce génie sadique de **James Dashner** qui a provoqué la plus grande guerre des ships sur tumblr.

PS : quelqu'un se rappelle que dans le livre, Ben était originellement un Bâtisseur et non pas un Coureur ?

Désolée d'avance (vous comprendrez plus tard)

* * *

C'était la nuit, et Minho ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de passer et repasser dans sa tête les évènements de la journée.  
Ils avaient tué Ben.  
Non, se rectifiait-il, ils l'avaient banni, mais c'était tout comme. Personne ne survivait à une nuit dans le Labyrinthe. Mais les règles étaient les règles, et ils avaient simplement accompli leur devoir en exilant l'ancien Bâtisseur.

Cependant, et même si ce n'était absolument pas son genre, le souvenir du visage horrifié du Blocard lui apparaissait dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Ce qui l'irritait profondément, lui qui ne cédait jamais à de tels sentiments comme le remord ou la culpabilité. Non, Minho était fort et fier, trop pour envisager n'aurait-ce été que l'idée d'éprouver cela.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne réussissait pas à s'endormir.

C'est alors qu'il se retournait une énième fois dans son hamac, qu'il sentit la toile rêche se détendre puis se reformer après qu'un fantôme se fut glissé dans son dos.  
Il voulut prendre connaissance de l'identité du garçon à présent collé contre sa colonne vertébrale, quand ledit garçon lui murmura : "Ne te retourne pas."  
Il reconnut la voix, chaude et légèrement rauque, ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux qui chatouillaient son épaule nue, et le contact diffus d'un vêtement contre sa peau ; et se détendit. Si c'était lui, alors tout allait bien.

Le souffle tiède de Newt dans sa nuque lui fit hérisser quelques poils, tandis que les mains du Second se dirigeaient déjà vers son torse dépourvu de t-shirt, le faisant frémir. Il comprit qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

Le blond se rapprocha un instant de lui pour mordiller doucement son lobe d'oreille, puis s'éloigna petit à petit en déposant de légers baisers le long de sa jugulaire, le frottement des vêtements sur son épiderme ressenti comme une caresse de plus.  
Le Coureur voulut se retourner pour prendre l'avantage, mais Newt l'en dissuada en pinçant la peau de sa gorge du bout des lèvres. Il grogna mais obtempéra, ce n'était pas si souvent que son ami se refusait à lui laisser le dessus, alors autant le laisser faire.

Parce que leur relation était ainsi faite, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ou ce genre de conneries, mais savaient tous deux que leur amitié de longue date possédait quelque chose en plus, de spécial. Qu'une espèce d'attirance tacite avait poussé Newt à embrasser Minho pour la première fois, et Minho à y répondre, et que de là avaient découlé ce genre de moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre des mots dessus. Ils les ressentaient, point.

Et actuellement l'asiatique ressentait des frissons courir le long de tous ses membres au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Newt descendaient, que ses mains traçaient de lents cercles sur son torse, que son corps frêle se pressait contre le sien plus massif. Il sentit un soupir monter dans sa gorge et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper ; la dizaine de hamacs autour d'eux et le nombre de Blocards allant avec le dissuadant d'émettre le moindre bruit.

"Merde." songea-t-il quand le Second, ayant trouvé un point sensible près de sa clavicule, commença à suçoter la peau. Pourquoi fallait-il que Newt le connaisse aussi bien ? Minho s'inquiéta l'espace d'une fraction de seconde de la marque qu'il arborerait le lendemain matin, avant d'estimer que demain, c'était loin, et que de toute manière les doigts du garçon caressant son ventre, tout près de sa ceinture, étaient beaucoup trop doués pour se permettre de les ignorer.

Un instant de Paradis où le blond mordilla une dernière fois la base de son cou à présent parcourue de délicieux picotements électriques, puis plus rien. Si le Coureur percevait toujours sa présence derrière lui, le contact dans son dos avait bel et bien disparu.  
Il retint un gémissement de frustration.

Il avait _besoin_ du corps de Newt contre le sien, de ses mains partout sur lui, de ses lèvres dévorant sa peau de baisers incendiaires, parce que, aussi fou que cela paraissait, même s'ils s'étaient vus le matin même, il lui avait terriblement manqué. Manqué, comme après des jours d'absence, une séparation sur une dispute ou un malentendu, comme une douleur lancinante fascine et finit par tuer, comme s'il avait cessé de vivre en attendant son retour.  
Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir échangé un mot avec son ami ce matin, il ne se souvenait même plus de sa journée, il ne se rappelait rien d'autre que ce sentiment de vide qui n'avait pas quitté son cœur, qui n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais quitté son cœur, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Il envisagea de se retourner, mourant d'envie de sentir à nouveau la chaleur qui émanait du blond, quand celui-ci revint se serrer contre lui, et Minho réalisa qu'il s'était simplement éloigné pour retirer son haut, comme l'attestait la sensation incomparable de sa peau nue brûlante contre la sienne.

"Ne te retourne pas, Minho." susurra Newt dans le creux de sa nuque, son souffle seul réussissant à électriser le moindre sens du brun, qui ne parvenait plus à remuer le petit doigt.  
Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais, au grand jamais, le Second n'était parvenu à venir à bout de lui si aisément, avec de si simples gestes. Il fallait toujours plus de temps, d'efforts et de manœuvres pour arriver à un résultat un tant soit peu similaire.

Mais à ce moment-là, Minho se sentait fondre, disparaître sous les baisers, les caresses, les exhalations rauques de Newt, comme si celui-ci était doté d'un don capable de faire perdre la tête à un maton aussi résistant que lui. "Un ange, Newt." chuchota-t-il entre deux soupirs. "T'es un putain d'ange."  
Le blond pouffa dans son dos, et répondit en rapprochant son bassin de la descente de reins du Coureur, qui ne put empêcher un hoquet de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se mordit aussitôt l'intérieur de la joue, à ce compte on l'avait entendu.  
Et pourtant, rien ne bougea aux alentours.

Il n'eut pas le temps de spéculer sur ce détail, car le Second, apparemment déterminé à prouver qu'il était également démoniaque, fit sauter les crans de sa ceinture avant de lentement glisser une main dans le pantalon du brun.  
Ce ne fut pas un feu d'artifice, mais une sorte de brouillard qui se mit à danser devant les yeux mi-clos du garçon. Tandis que Newt prenait les choses en main, le maton crut entrapercevoir des images ponctuées de flash, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de bribes de souvenirs, lui qui ne se souvenait de rien.  
Des scènes défilèrent sous ses paupières, des sons résonnèrent sous son crâne, trop fugaces pour qu'il puisse les retenir, trop importants pour qu'il ne les remarque pas.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux au moment où le blond commençait à abaisser son vêtement.  
Minho fit mine de le laisser faire, avant de saisir son poignet et d'arrêter le garçon qui sursauta légèrement.

"Newt" l'asiatique l'interpella d'une voix ferme. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me retourne ?  
\- Parce que c'est mieux comme ça, non ?  
Son ami éluda la question en embrassant son biceps, et même si le Coureur frissonna à ce contact conjugué à celui des doigts brûlants sur le bas de son ventre et du bassin contre ses reins, il ne céda pas et réitéra d'un ton qui sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande :  
\- Laisse-moi me retourner.

Les doigts sur sa peau se firent plus hésitants.

\- Non... murmura Newt. Je t'en prie, Minho. Je t'en supplie."

Mais Minho n'en avait soudainement plus cure. Quelque chose clochait, il l'avait vu. Il devait se souvenir, il voulait se souvenir, quand bien même tout en lui lui criait d'arrêter. Il se retourna.

Newt était bien là.  
Mais ses cheveux longs étaient sales et hirsutes, son sweat qu'il avait supposément enlevé était déchiré, sa mauvaise jambe encore plus faible, il était maculé de sang séché de la tête aux pieds, et sur son front se découpait, écarlate parmi les rouges, la marque d'impact d'une balle.

Il eut un pauvre sourire à l'expression défaite de son ami, et jamais personne n'avait paru aussi triste.  
"Je t'avais dit de ne pas te retourner, Minho."

Minho ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était comme paralysé, figé à la vue du blond. Il se souvenait.  
 _Merci pour votre amitié, les gars. Salut._  
Newt avec un Lanceur pointé sur lui, un doigt tremblant de rage sur la détente, les yeux pleins de larmes furieuses.  
 _Mais je suis un fondu, Minho ! Je suis un fondu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à te rentrer ça dans le crâne ?_

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il oublié ?  
Il n'y avait plus de Labyrinthe, plus de Bloc, plus de Second ou de Coureur.  
A la place il y avait eu la Terre Brûlée, le Refuge, la Colle et le Chef.  
Et à présent il n'y avait plus rien.

Il le regarda s'approcher de lui, sentit une main froide comme l'infini lui effleurer la joue.  
Newt déposa un baiser abominablement tendre sur ses lèvres.  
Il caressa une dernière fois la silhouette de Minho de ses profonds yeux noisette avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres.

-o-

Minho se réveilla, une larme roulant sur sa joue, au Paradis où les anges meurent.


	2. Réponse aux reviews anonymes

(partie consacrée à la réponse aux reviews anonymes ! Eh non, vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais changer la fin ? muahahaha)

 **R.A.R.**

 **DianeMoon :** Si tu n'as pas lu les livres, laisse-moi m'excuser pour t'avoir spoilée... Pardon ;A; Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très fière que tu aies aimé (et ne souhaites pas me tuer) ! Bisous :3

 **Kimi :** Hey, je crois qu'on s'est déjà croisées, sans doute sur mon autre deathfic xD Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies une idée biaisée comme quoi je n'écris que des trucs tristes (bon, c'est plutôt vrai mais...), même si je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Je ne suis pas une écrivaine, non hahaha, alors merci beaucoup ! Et je serais très honorée que tu m'appelles comme ça *blush*  
 **Kimi 2, le retour ! :** Non, n'aie pas honte ! C'est bien les deathfics ! Pleurer ça soulage ! Hngh noon saleté de flemme, je voudrais vraiment avoir des reviews sur ce yuri, c'est très important pour moi ;A; Quant à moi, j'aime quand les lecteurs laissent des reviews tels que toi, ça fait on ne peut plus plaisir, c'est pourquoi je m'attelle à remercier chacun de vous ! :3 Donc merci beaucoup et joyeux anniversaire (je suppose) !

 **dana :** c-..cruel ? Non, je n'irais pas jusque là... Triste, oui. Mais cruel ? Je vous aime, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ;w;


End file.
